


Makeup Hides Our Deepest Secrets

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Tattoos/War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfortune, however, had sided with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Hides Our Deepest Secrets

Gavin had this deep, dark, terrible secret, or at least he thought so. When he was younger, learning tactics about war for when he became king, war paint as tattooed on him, like all other kings of Creeperia of centuries ago. They were squares of different sized squares in several different shades of green. The tattoo started at the tip of his fingers, running over his hands and arms like the pattern of his bones. The tattoos from his arms connected at his spine, running up to the base of his skull and wrapping around his neck, stopping near where his neck formed the ‘V’ of muscles connecting to the jaw. Down his spine, the tattoos flared out to make the pattern of his rib cage and then the actual tattoos over the spine ended right above his ass.

Since the end of the ‘Great War’ Gavin had covered up the tattoos with makeup. He could only ever see them as a sign of war, and felt showing them off to be improper for his status as King, much to the dismay of his people. The tattoos had been a long standing tradition of the kings, and to be embarrassed of them seemed to be so wrong.

Things got complicated when Gavin became married to the four other kings [And also Jack, Geoff’s right hand]. Gavin began to wear much heavier but harder to see make up, due to the personal intimacy of the relationship. He was careful to either be the first or last one out of bed in order to hide his back tattoos from the others. Robes and make up became a constant in his life as he was desperate for none of them to see it.

Misfortune, however, had sided with Gavin. He and Ray had been sat in their personal chambers, Ray reading a recent scroll sent in from his kingdom while Gavin was writing one out to his. Ray’s thumb was sweeping lightly back and forth against Gavin’s left hand and Ray wasn’t all that swept up in his reading, kissing at Gavin’s shoulder to try and distract him from his writing. If Ray could have, he would have sucked a dark hickey into Gavin’s neck, but Gavin had a rule about no one touching his neck, because he was scared the makeup would come off with excessive sucking and biting, as much as he wanted it.

Ray was going to give up, he was, but then he glanced down to see green peeking out from under his thumb. “Gavvers, what’s that?” Ray had asked gently, motioning to the others hand and resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder. He was genuinely surprised when Gavin jerked, using his right hand to cover the patch of green on his left. He stood up quickly enough he got tangled up in his own robe, blushing furiously as he turned to face Ray.

“It’s nothing, forget you saw it. Please,” Gavin had demanded gently, picking up his writings and quickly leaving the room before Ray could say a word more, disappearing like the blink of an eye down the hall, his green cape whirling around him as he walked. Ray, eyebrow raised out of concern, went after him, only to bump into Michael while he was exploring Geoff’s home looking for the large nosed man.

“What’s with the rush?” Michael had asked, a blissful expression resting on his face. Ray took in Michael’s appearance; rumpled clothes, messy hair, everything kind of askew on him, before smiling knowingly.

His smile dropped as he remembered the task at hand. “Are the people of Creeperia usually frightened easily? Something spooked the fuck out of Gavin when I rubbed something off or on his hand. I’m not really sure which it was,” Ray inquired, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together when he realized something was on it. Dust fell off his fingers, visible only for a second in the large windows of Geoff’s home.

Michael looked as confused as Ray felt, shaking his head. “No, they’re usually considered very brave, giving their lives for something if they have to,” Michael answered, catching a glimpse of whatever Ray was brushing off his fingertips. “What’s that? Did it come off Gavin’s hand?” There was sudden concern written across his face. “Did you see what was on his hand?”

Ray nodded. “There was this green patch or something. I guess whatever this is,” he gestured to his thumb, which had a tiny bit of dust left on it, before continuing, “Was covering that green patch.” Ray frowned in thought, coming to the same conclusion as Michael. “Do you think someone’s trying to poison him and he’s trying to cover it up? I’ve heard of a type of poison that infects the skin and turns it green, but why would he hide it?”

Michael chewed on his lower lip for a bite before coming up with an answer to that question. “I don’t have any idea, but we need to take this information to Geoff, because if Gavin’s doing something stupid that’s going to bring him to his own demise, Geoff’s going to be the one to talk him out of it,” Michael assessed, watching as Ray took off, rushing after him a moment later.

Neither of them really gave a crap about the nobles Geoff happened to be meeting with when they burst into the throne room, panting, with slightly panicked looks on their faces. Jack had to walk over at the request of Geoff, dragging both of them out by the ear like children so that Geoff could have his meeting in private.

“No, Jack, we need to talk to Geoff, now, not that we don’t love you—“ Michael yelped, rubbing his ear as Jack glared at him.

“What is so important to you that you interrupt a meeting that could, you know, finally get the nobles to recognize me?” Jack asked, looking a little insulted as he crossed his arms. Michael opened his mouth to apologize, but Ray beat him to the punch.

“Gavin could be dying! That’s a tad bit more important, don’t you think?” Ray asked, trying to put it gently, because they all understood how important it was for Jack’s marriage to them to be recognized.

Jack stared at Ray for a moment, confusion written upon his face. “What do you mean Gavin could be dying?” he inquired softly, eyes shifting from Ray to Michael and back again.

“Gavin and I were in the bedchambers reading and I rubbed some sort of dust off his hand and the skin underneath it was green. It’s there a poison that turns your skin green, Jack?” Ray informed, panic in his eyes. “He ran off and I don’t know where he is and Jack what if he’s dying?”

Jack’s eyes went wide and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, so this is definitely the bigger issue then. I’ll retrieve Geoff,” Jack decided, turning and re-entering the throne room. Michael and Ray heard protesting from the nobles about their King’s leaving before Jack and Geoff burst out the doors and nearly knocked Michael and Ray over.

“Any idea where Gavin is?” Geoff asked, eyes narrow and lips tight. That was what panic looked like on Geoff, though most people mistook it for some form of anger.

“He ran off so fast I didn’t have time to see where he went,” Ray commented.

“Well, he must have gone down the right wing, since I came up the left wing and didn’t see him,” added Michael. “His personal library is down that wing, right?”

Geoff nodded. “So we’ll start there, then. Try and keep up, if you would,” Geoff said, before grabbing Jack and taking off down the hallway. One of his husbands poisoned in his own home was something Geoff did not take lightly. Hopefully, this was all panic over nothing and Gavin was fine, maybe?

Guards were quick to jump out of the way when the four men ran past them and into the Right wing of the castle. Gavin’s personal library rested on a lower floor, or at least the doors did. Gavin tended to never enter through the proper entrance, instead entering through a hole he had made himself in the wall. He was destructive in his own personal ways.

The doors, rusty and hard to open from a lack of use, had to be forcefully shoved open by Jack and Geoff, their handles hitting the walls with a loud thump. Gavin was sat on the center table, legs crossed as he wrote out his letter. He didn’t even glance up when the doors swung open, having covered up the spot that had been revealed.

“Gavin,” Geoff called, successfully gaining the younger king’s attention. “Ray said he saw a spot on your hand. Are you poisoned?” Geoff was being blunt out of worry and Gavin just smiled.

“There’s no spot on my hand Geoff. Ray must have been seeing things,” Gavin said cheerfully, raising his hand to prove it. Geoff looked unconvinced, walking over to the table with Jack in tow.

“Ray said he rubbed off dust on your hand to see a green spot underneath,” Geoff said, watching as Gavin’s smile fell. “Let me see your hand.” Geoff frowned as Gavin held his hand close to him, watching his body language closely. “Gavin…”

“I’m fine, Geoff, honestly,” Gavin said, trying to ignore Geoff standing in front of him as Michael and Ray decided to try their own way, dragging Geoff and Jack away and out of the room. They were left with two very confused men as they told them the plan just out of earshot.

“Let us handle it. You can be a little intimidating, and once we find out what’s wrong, we’ll let you know, alright?” Ray said as politely as possible. They may be husbands, but they were also still kings who still had a reputation to keep up. Geoff sighed and nodded, and thus the two boys walked back into to try and find out what was wrong with Gavin, shutting the doors behind them.

Ryan walked up not a moment later, having clearly just woken up from napping somewhere. His hair was a mess and he was only wearing the bare necessity of his clothing, a dreamy looking smile still on his face with his eyes half lidded. He rubbed at his eyes as he walked up next to Jack.

“What’s going on? The guards woke me up talking about an emergency?” Ryan asked tiredly, yawning and stretching. Geoff had leaned against the wall, blowing at his bangs to relieve the stress of this adventure.

“We think Gavin’s been poisoned,” Jack stated simply, watching as that one statement woke Ryan up as if he was being dangled off the top of a tower. He gave Jack a look of panic, running his hand through his hair.

“Then why aren’t you two in there?”

“Michael and Ray thought it best to allow them to handle it.”

“And if they can’t?”

“Then we’ll handle it.”

They heard a very audible sob from inside the library and Geoff decided enough was enough and opened the door only enough for them to peek in.

Gavin was sat in between Ray and Michael, Ray holding one of the man’s arms, gently rubbing the dusty makeup off it as Gavin cried. Michael was pressing several kisses to his temple, telling him something into his ear. Ryan was the only one who could actually see the green tattoos slowly being revealed as the makeup was rubbed away.

“You know, we aren’t blind, we can see you three,” Michael said loudly, glaring at the doorway. Geoff gave the other a sheepish smile in return as the two kings and yet-to-be-recognized husband shuffled into the library. Michael and Ray were tugging Gavin’s shirt off of him, and though Gavin didn’t look entirely comfortable with the situation, whatever Ray and Michael were saying seemed to help him.

“Gavvy has tattoos,” Ray said proudly and he finished rubbing makeup off Gavin’s right arm. Michael was gently rubbing away the makeup that covered Gavin’s back and neck, kissing his shoulder as he worked. Gavin sighed, rolling his free shoulder as Ray switched arms.

It was sort of a massage, Michael and Ray trying their best to get Gavin to loosen up and be comfortable, but Gavin just felt guiltier as each inch of the tattoos were revealed to the rest of the world. He was hunched over with his eyes shut and Ray and Michael frowned at each other.

Michael kissed at Gavin’s cheek. “Hey they’re not bad tattoos Gavin. They’re cute,” Michael encouraged, still rubbing at the man’s neck gently. Gavin sighed into the touch, leaning back slightly.

“They’re hideous war paint permanently on my body though,” Gavin sighed out, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling like some kind of teenager having an existential crisis.

Michael chuckled, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s neck now that it was makeup free. “Well I think they’re cute,” he replied. “War paint or not.”

Up until this moment, Geoff, Ryan, and Jack had been standing awkwardly in front of the desk but they now joined in on the ‘Kiss Gavin and make him feel better about his tattoos’ party. Gavin was suddenly being kissed from every angle and for some reason that caused Gavin to giggle.

Places that were getting some considerable attention were the tattoos, specifically the ones one his neck and shoulders. He could tell who everyone was just by their scruff, or lack there-of. Michael and Ray were both kissing at his shoulders, while Jack was kissing at his neck and Geoff and Ryan kissed up and down his arms.

When all six of them came out of the library an hour later, Gavin couldn’t say he was self-conscious about those tattoos anymore.


End file.
